It's Time, For All Of Us, To Walk Into The Sunshine, Together, Forever
by neversleepingalwaysdreaming
Summary: basically, I didn't like the break-up of season 6 and decided to re-write all the Klaine stuff of season 6 so that they stay together. There are no other couples, no Blaine/Dave or Kurt/Walter, just Blaine/Kurt. Not to worry though, the famous Hurt Locker Part II scene is there, as is the shock double wedding, and even the kiss after their duet, it's just... slightly altered.


"Do you even want to marry me?" Blaine exclaims, desperation in his voice.

 _I don't know_ is on the tip of Kurt's tongue, but he forces himself to stop. Biting his tongue, he takes a deep, steadying, breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"Of course, Blaine, of course I want to marry you" he says, because if there is one thing in this world that Kurt is sure of, it's that he wants to marry Blaine and stay with him forever.

Relief washes over Blaine's face, and Kurt feels a stab of guilt realising that some part of Blaine doubted, even for a second, that Kurt still wanted to be with him.

Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hands in his. The angle was awkward, and the table was slightly too long for it to be comfortable, but this was Blaine, and his hands had always fit perfectly in Kurt's.

"Blaine," Kurt was unsure of how to voice his concerns, but he soldiered on anyway, "with everything that is going on in our lives right now, I have been… closing off to you, I suppose."

Blaine looks down sadly, nodding.

"I keep… trying to hold on tighter," Blaine starts, squeezing Kurt's hands, "I hardly see you, Kurt, and I just miss you so much that it hurts."

"I think- and let me get this out, please," Kurt says, waiting for Blaine to look him in the eyes and agree before continuing, "I think we should call off the wedding. Let's face it Blaine, trying to fit it in for this summer is proving impossible and if we keep going like this we'll end up hating each other. Let's just focus on _us_ , before we worry about our big, fancy, summer wedding. I love you, Blaine, and I want to marry you, but I think we should just… post-pone it for a later date."

Blaine doesn't say anything as the words sink in, his brain working a mile a minute, Kurt is sure. Then he looks up, his eyes filled with determination, and he nods.

"Okay." He says simply.

"Okay? That's it?" Kurt asks, shocked.

"Yes, Kurt, _okay_." Blaine smiles at him, his eyes looking down at their entwined hands, and he starts to play with the engagement ring on Kurt's left hand. "I want to marry you, _I love you_ , and as much as I want to marry you right now, I think you're right. We're not ready to be _married_ , your father said that to me, once," Kurt rolled his eyes at his father's bluntness and Blaine chuckled, a small but joyous sound, and he kisses Kurt's hand before continuing, "and he was right. I know that you are the love of my life, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but we aren't _ready_ to make it official."

"So, we keep going on as we are, just without the wedding part, right?" Kurt clarifies, needing to make sure they are on the same page.

"Without the wedding part, _yet_ " Blaine amends, smiling softly.

"One day, when we're ready," Kurt agrees, smiling back.

Kurt isn't sure how long they stay like that, smiling at one another, absentmindedly playing with each other's hands. Eventually, Kurt pulls back, removing his right hand from Blaine's left, to pick up the menu. It's more difficult than he thought, with one hand, but Kurt doesn't want Blaine to stop rubbing his thumb over Kurt's engagement ring.

"Shall we order?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine gives a private smile before reluctantly looking away from Kurt and down towards his menu.

It's not perfect, but it's a start.

"So, we agree, this is a break, but not a _break_ " Kurt clarifies, running his hands through Blaine's curls, his hair free of product for the moment.

"Right. We aren't Ross and Rachel. We are still engaged, still together and still madly in love" Blaine says, his hands tightening on where they are settled on Kurt's hips. "But we are just spending some time away to focus on ourselves before we continue with _us_."

"We'll still talk, but not always in person, and we won't be going on dates, or fooling around. Separate." Kurt closes his eyes now, moving his hands from Blaine's hair so he can wrap them around his shoulders and pull him closer, putting their foreheads together.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy" Blaine murmurs, sliding his nose along Kurt's, the touch is so intimate that it makes Kurt shiver.

When Kurt talks next, he didn't expect his voice to be so shaky;

"I'm going to miss you too, Blaine" he whispers. "so much."

"I love you" Blaine says, his voice catching.

"I love you, too" Kurt responds automatically, but not without sincerity. He leans forwards, ever so slightly, brushing his lips against Blaine's.

The response is instantaneous, and Blaine pulls Kurt closer still, so that every part of them that can touch, is touching.

They keep their kisses sweet and loving, and Kurt finds himself marvelling at how he knows he will never get enough of this, never be truly satisfied if he can't kiss Blaine every day, and for a moment, Kurt almost wants to call this arrangement off. But he knows he can't, he knows that they both need to spend some time apart, so that they can be better together, so that they can continue to move forward.

They aren't ready yet, but it feels like they are truly on their way.

Their plan almost fails when Sue traps them in a fake elevator and forces them to kiss before they can be let out. They tried to resist at first, wanting to touch but knowing if they break the rule now, it'll be over and it might ruin everything that they have been working for. They play heads up for a bit, but it starts to become too intimate, the answers alluding to their shared past and (hopefully) future, which leads to Kurt really wanting to kiss Blaine so he sits up instead, saying that's it's _so hot he might be sick_.

But when Sue starts filling the room with gas, they relent.

"I want to get out of here, it's just so _hot_ " Blaine is interrupted by the Sue-bot making strange noises and Blaine immediately backtracks, "not _sexually_ hot, it's just, actually really hot and I want to go home and I want to get out of here."

Kurt shares a look with Blaine, and he shrugs, though a little wary.

"Why don't we just decide beforehand, that this doesn't have to mean _anything_ " Blaine suggests, his voice a little slurry from how tired he is.

"We agree, right now, that this doesn't change anything, that we will still keep up our deal" Kurt continues, sitting up a little straighter.

"Just do what we have to do" Blaine practically whispers.

They stand up simultaneously and move closer to one another.

"So, we're in agreement" Kurt starts, staring at Blaine.

"Yeah, this doesn't mean anything," Blaine says, and Kurt takes a deep breath, knowing that kissing Blaine means _everything_ but to keep the deal intact, they will pretend it doesn't. "Because, the only reason we are doing this, is because it's the only way that Sue is going to let us out," Blaine continues, trying to placate for how he worded his last sentence.

"Because Sue is forcing us" Kurt agrees, nodding.

"Forcing us" Blaine echo's.

"So… on the count of three?" Kurt suggests.

The Sue-bot starts counting to three, and Kurt mentally prepares himself for kissing Blaine again.

On three, they both jerk forward, pressing their lips together attentively, almost awkwardly, before Kurt starts to get lost in Blaine, his arms moving up to his shoulders and Blaine moves his hands to Kurt's neck, and Blaine just fits so perfectly back into Kurt's space, and they tilt their heads for a better angle, their lips parting only to be reconnected perfectly, and Kurt takes Blaine's lower lip in his, and for a moment, Kurt stops hearing the strange noises to robot is making in favour of remembering exactly how Blaine's lips feel against his.

They pull away from each other, and through his hooded eyes, Kurt can see the expression on Blaine's face, like he is about to dive right back in, and Kurt is more than willing to let him, before the elevator doors open and the boys are shocked out of their moment. They reach for their stuff and run together, towards the competition, but even as he runs, Kurt can still feel the ghost of Blaine's lips on his.

They still aren't there yet, but Kurt is about ready for them to be.

They sing a duet at Rachel's party, and yes, _okay_ , Kurt may have cheated so he can sing with Blaine instead of Artie, but that's only because he sounds better with Blaine, which is only further proven when they sing.

As Kurt walks Blaine out, they comment on how well the sounded together.

"We haven't sounded that good since the very first duet that we did, do you remember what it was?" Blaine asks, walking down the stairs. Kurt pretends to be stumped.

"No, I'm blanking" he says.

Blaine stops then, turning to stare at Kurt with the most shocked expression Kurt has seen on Blaine in a while. He laughs at that, shaking his head.

"I'm kidding, of course I do. It was _Baby It's Cold Outside_." Kurt says, remembering. "The entire time we were singing it, I just wanted to turn off that damn boom box and confess my undying love for you and give you the world's most passionate kiss." Blaine smirks at this.

"Oh yeah, well, why didn't you?" Blaine asks.

"Because I wasn't sure if you felt the same way" Kurt says with a shrug. "And you didn't. Remember that guy you had a crush on, the assistant manager for the gap, the, what was his name? um, um, um, Jonathan? Or, Jebediah?" Kurt rambles, trying to recall.

"Je-Jeremiah" Blaine interrupts.

"Jeremiah" Kurt echo's, remembering. "Yeah, whatever happened to him?"

"I- I have _no_ clue" Blaine says, shaking his head slightly. Kurt snickers lightly, thinking.

"It's funny, how, someone can mean so much to you at one point in time, and then a few years go by and _mmph_ -"Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips on his, soft, loving and sure, with his hands at Kurt's waist. Kurt automatically rested his hands by the Blaine's elbows and then he was gone again before Kurt had even registered what just happened.

Kurt wanted to either yell at Blaine for breaking the deal, or kiss him again and call the deal off entirely. But before he could do either, Blaine was walking away, leaving Kurt dumbfounded on the stairs.

Kurt stares after him as he walks away, not sure of what to do anymore.

Kurt's chest aches, and his heart is pounding, and his breath is coming out in short, shallow huffs.

He hates that he had this elaborate way in which he was planning on asking Blaine to go to the wedding with him, even though they had agreed going to the wedding together might be a bit _intense_ and would lead them to breaking their rules because _come on Blaine, the last wedding we went to wasn't exactly PG-13_ and now he is running, desperately trying to be there on time.

Somehow, he makes it up to the apartment, and he pounds on the door, while simultaneously trying to control his breathing.

The door is flung open and the second Kurt sees Blaine, he is pushing him back into the room, talking a mile a minute, barely registering Blaine's joyous _Kurt_ and the amazed look on his face.

"I know, I'm late, I know, and I'm sorry, I had this plan to surprise you and everything, but- but it all horribly failed because my ride didn't show, and- and now it's a bit of a mess, but, will- will you go to the wedding with me?" Kurt stops talking, his breaths the only sound in the room as he looks around, "unless, unless there is someone- someone else?"

"There's no one else" Blaine says immediately, surging forward to kiss Kurt, his hands finding Kurt's face as he holds him, pulling him closer.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and kisses back with everything that he has, and as Blaine moves his hands to Kurt's waist, Kurt feels a sense of comfort washing over him, and he relaxes, finally feeling like he's home.

Blaine pulls back slightly, keeping their foreheads touching.

"No one else," he whispers, "you're the only one, always and forever."

The barn is beautifully decorated when they walk inside, hand in hand, and they both marvel at how amazing it looks before Kurt spots his dad and walks over to talk to him, Blaine staying by his side.

They start talking about the speech, and then they talk about weddings, and how Blaine and Kurt almost followed right in Burt and Carol's footsteps, and Kurt makes a joke about them being _young and foolish_ which earns him a small chuckle from Blaine.

"Woah, hang on there," Burt says, shaking his head. "Young, foolish? C'mon, are any of us _really_ ready for anything? Y'know, I wasn't ready to lose your mum."

"And because of that," Carol continues, "we haven't wasted a day since we met."

"That's right," Burt responds, smiling. "Been a crazy adventure ever since."

"Uh-huh, it has. You guys are gonna make mistakes, and that's okay" Carol says, regarding the boys carefully. "I've made so many."

"Are you saying I'm one?" Burt interrupts.

"You are not one of them, you are one of the good things" Carol says, turning to Burt with which he replies "thank you" and for a moment, while they said that, Kurt sees a private and intimate moment between two people in love and he can't help but smile, before Carol returns her focus back to Kurt and Blaine.

"But you just have to take every second, of every day, and squeeze it as tight as you can, just ring, every last bit out of it. Finn taught me that" she says, nodding slightly.

"Yeah," Burt follows on, "Finn taught me that, cancer taught me that, hell, seeing you in that hospital bed taught me that. Officiating a wedding really gets you in a mood…" Burt and Carol continue to talk, and then they are walking off to prepare for the wedding a bit more, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

They share a meaningful look before they are pulled in by Sam as they start up a conversation about the ceremony and how apparently Brittney thinks the wedding is cursed.

Blaine and Kurt are standing towards the back, their hands resting on top of one another, once again commenting on how beautiful it all is, and how on earth they could afford this, when Sue Sylvester comes up to them and says;

"Klaine, will you come with me please, we have a bit of a situation."

"Nice try Sue, but we aren't going to fall for an elevator in a barn trick" Kurt says, immediately on the defensive.

"Oh no, don't thank me porcelain, for forcing you back into the arms of tiny Sal Mineo" Sue says sarcastically, before turning slightly more serious. "Listen, I swear to you on Will Schuester's future grave, this is a legitimate Brittan-emergency."

Then Sue walks off, and Kurt shares a shocked look with Blaine.

"What?" He asks Blaine, not sure what just happened.

"We better go see what she wants" Blaine says, entwining their hands and walking off after Sue.

The enter through the barn door and the first thing Kurt see's is a cardboard cut-out of Blaine, dressed in a real-life suit. Looking a bit further to the right, Kurt can see that there is one of him too. Brittany stands a bit to the left, just by cut-out Blaine, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"What are those?" Kurt immediately says. "Brittney, what's going on?"

"Kurt, Blaine," Brittney starts, "the whole time I was planning this high-end barn wedding, all I could think about was you guys, and not because you remind me of the pig and the gay rat from Charlotte's Web, but because," she breathed out sharply before continuing, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys, okay?"

She started to walk now, circling the card-board cut outs and she spoke.

"I looked up to you as a couple in high school. You showed me there was a place for me and Santana, too. I mean, you taught me how to be brave. And when you guys called off your wedding, it just broke my heart. Because it felt like my dream had died," she stopped talking and put her arms over the shoulders of cut-out Blaine and Kurt, smiling at them, "so I want my dream back."

The meaning behind Brittney's words hit him immediately and his mouth dropped open. Kurt pushed his hands into his pockets nervously, unsure of how to react.

"Okay," Blaine said, sounding a little confused, "I still don't get what you're talking about though."

"Yes, you do," Kurt interrupted, still in shock, "just think about it."

"What Brittany is saying, Blaine," Sue interrupts, "is that out of our love for your love, we have conspired to deceive and manipulate and, yes, imprison you briefly, all to reach this moment. We have two tuxes, do we have two grooms?"

Kurt and Blaine look at Brittney, shaking their heads, and Kurt tries to form words, but all he can make are small, strangled sounds.

"Okay," Brittney says, looking nervous, "you guys are making funny faces, what do you think?" she asks, bouncing a little.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and Kurt lets out a shaky breath while Blaine nervously laughs. Kurt takes the initiative in this one.

"I think you're _crazy_ " he says, walking forward slightly. "I-I Blaine and I just got off our break, and, uh, even if we hadn't, e-even if we were ready, I mean, Santana would never let us crash her _wedding_ ," he finished desperately, satisfied that that should end things there.

"Oh, well, I would think again," comes Santana's voice from behind a screen as she walks out to sit down in the chair, talking as she goes. "Turns out I am a lot like the Godfather on a wedding day. And as crazy as this all sounds, I couldn't deny my bride her only wish. All you have to do is say yes."

Brittney starts stage whispering _say yes_ from across the room and Kurt has never felt more lost in his life.

"Well, we don't even have rings" Blaine says from behind him. Before Kurt can even respond Sue is lifting her hands, displaying two silver rings on her little fingers.

"Got that covered" she grins. "So, what do you say, fellas? Will you give America what at least 52 percent of it, will legally tolerate?"

Kurt is at a loss for words. He _knows_ he and Blaine are ready to go back to the wedding planning, to start their lives together, and he _knows_ he wants to marry Blaine, but the impulse of the moment, the unorganised and totally blind-sided proposal of _hijacking Brittney and Satana's wedding_ has Kurt feeling a little out of his comfort zone.

"Uh, look," he starts, trying to find the words, "th-this is all very romantic, and-and-and sweet, and-and-and a little _weird_ , but, I mean, come on, th-there is no possible way that- that-" he turns away from the girls to look at Blaine for help, only to find him standing with a strange look on his face, almost a smile but not quite, with his arms crossed over his chest and Kurt is losing his confidence a little, "-I mean, I- Right? Blaine?"

Blaine moves his mouth to speak, but at first only a strangled sort of noise comes out.

"I don't know? I d-I don't know. I-" he lets out a breath that sounds a bit like a laugh, a smile on his face. "I just, what Burt and Carol were talking about earlier, and, these last few months without you have been _really_ " he forgoes putting a word to it, using his face to convey his emotion instead, and Kurt completely understands what he means.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine continues, those words being the strongest of them all as he reaches out to grab Kurt's hands and Kurt calms down a bit, with something so familiar grounding him and all Kurt can think of is how much _he loves Blaine_ that he almost misses what he is actually saying, "this is crazy, this is _crazy_ , and I don't know, _I don't know_ , but…" he trails off, shrugging.

"But, but what?" Kurt asks, gripping Blaine's hands a little tighter, needing to hear more. Blaine just looks at him, because like Kurt, Blaine doesn't really know what to say, but Kurt can see in Blaine's eyes that, despite how crazy all this is, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

Kurt is faintly aware of the girls leaving the room, but his entire focus is on his boyfriend- his fiancé? His _person_ , that he forgets to even nod his thanks.

Blaine is clearly waiting for Kurt to speak, to share his thoughts, so Kurt tries to collect them.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt decides to just go with the moment. It was always more of Blaine's style, but Kurt decided it was worth a try.

"Blaine, you are, the love of my life," he begins, smiling as he removes one of his hands to caress Blaine, savouring the moment, the feel of Blaine under his hand, the way in which Blaine leans into the touch. "This is the craziest, most impulsive thing I think anyone has ever asked me to do, but it isn't a _terrible_ idea. It, actually, sort of makes _sense_."

Blaine lights up at this confession, and places his free hand on Kurt's waist, still not saying anything.

"Ever since we got back together, properly, all I have wanted to do, was marry you." Kurt rests their heads together and closes his eyes, moving his hand from Blaine's cheek to the back of his neck. His voice decreases in volume as he talks, wanting to keep this moment private. "you are my _person_ , Blaine, my soulmate, and I've always known that. And I know we don't need some paper or some rings to determine that, because I can feel it in-in my very _soul_ , but, I'll admit, the idea of having something physical that marks you as _mine_ and me as _yours_ … it's incredible."

"It also saves us the stress of planning an elaborate wedding" Blaine jokes, his voice layered with happiness and Kurt pulls his head away from Blaine's with a snort, and grins at Blaine, while shaking his head. "Kurt, I've said it once, I'll say it again, all I have ever wanted to do, is _spend my life loving you_ , and no better way solidifies that than a marriage."

"Are we really doing this?" Kurt asks, feeling giddy, his body filling with adrenaline.

"Yeah," Blaine replies, his face light up by his grin, "we really are."

Kurt surges forward then, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine traces his tongue against Kurt's lips and he opens up without hesitation, glorifying in how great Blaine's kisses are, how magical his tongue is, and Kurt allows himself to get lost in kissing Blaine, knowing he could spend the rest of his life just like this.

They pull apart reluctantly so that they can change into their wedding tuxes, and then they call the girls back in, apologising for taking so much time getting ready when they have a _wedding_ to do for God's sake.

Somehow, in the past few months, Kurt and Blaine have gone from non-stop bickering/almost breaking up, to being moments away from getting married alongside their high-school friends, which will be officiated by Burt, and- _oh god, what is he going to say about this?_ Kurt thinks, panic rising slightly.

Turns out, though a little shocked, Burt agrees with their decision whole-heartedly, because he, like Kurt and Blaine, realise that the boys are now more than ready, to get married and spent the rest of their lives together.

Once the wedding is over for the night, and everyone is going home, Kurt finds himself with Blaine, sharing a rare moment of solitude.

"We're married" Blaine says, awestruck, like he can't quite believe his luck. "You're my _husband._ "

Kurt just smiles, remember what it was like to call Blaine his husband right before they sang _Our Day Will Come_. It was a little strange, yeah, but it was _perfect_ , and his stomach had flipped happily, knowing that he was Blaine's, that Blaine was _his_. Forever.

There was a familiar weight on his chest. He sighed happily, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying comfort and warmth of staying in bed.

"Good morning _husband_ " Blaine whispered, his hand tightening around Kurt's waist.

Kurt blinked awake properly, turning his focus to Blaine, who had lifted his head from Kurt's chest in favour of looking up at Kurt through his lashes.

"Good morning, _husband_ " Kurt replied, grinning. He lifted one of his hands to trace the hickey prominent on Blaine's neck.

"You were very possessive last night" Blaine murmured, but he was smiling.

"What can I say, Blaine?" Kurt replied, "I like the world knowing that you're _mine._ "

Blaine moved his face inches from Kurt's, leaning in for a kiss. They kept it chaste, since none of them had brushed their teeth yet, but Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek, to keep him close.

"I like being yours" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. Kurt felt Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt's, tracing the ring that now resided on his finger.

Blaine had had that habit before, when it was an engagement ring, always rubbing his thumb across it, sometimes fiddling with it too. It was reassuring to know that he was still in that habit.

His chest was suddenly filled with such fondness for this man with him, an overwhelming sense of love that he didn't know what to do with, so he just kisses Blaine again and suggest a shower, to which Blaine eagerly agrees, jumping out of bed and pulling a laughing Kurt after him.

Life wouldn't always be _perfect_ , they'd still argue and bicker about small things, but at the end of the day, they both knew how much they meant to each other, and they would always fall asleep in the same bed, murmuring to one another and whispering to each other how much they loved one another.

And they know that they love everything about one another, especially how perfectly _imperfect_ they are.

And that, is beautiful.

 _ **I have returned from the dead, and with me, I have brought Klaine back from the dead! Did it ever die? Did it fade? I have no idea.**_

 _ **Gif sets of these lovely boys used to appear on my dash from time to time, I still remember reading something about the cheating scandal**_ **way back when** _ **but about a month ago? Maybe? I clicked on the tag "klaine" and scrolled through these beautiful gif-sets of these wonderful boys.**_

 _ **And then hairspray live was a thing, and Darren Criss hosted it, and then I rewatched AVPM and discovered my love for Darren so**_ **naturally** _ **I started glee from season 2 (before you gleeks yell at me I did know what happened in season 1, I sorta watched it when it first aired and I've rewatched it now) and I fell in love with Klaine.**_

 _ **I haven't seen every episode because I can't deal with the**_ **angst** _ **because I didn't like the random drama they threw in for season 6 and the unnecessary break-up so I re-wrote season 6 klaine style and tried to keep in all the best bits and quotes that I liked. Hope you liked it too.**_


End file.
